User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make titles as needed, keep them succinct. I know you all like to have a conversation go back and forth on each other's talk pages, but I try to keep a conversation confined to a single talk page because I think chasing it around is a little silly. Hope that doesn't bother anyone too much. News I'm feeling poorly, so I'm on hiatus.--OvaltinePatrol 16:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm leaving town on 11/11/2012 for a 14-week trip. I have no idea what my participation here will be like during that time, but it will probably be minimal.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Viva's Welcome Well, well, well. Hello Ovaltine. Nice to see you've step across into my realm. Never thought you to be the 40k type. Nice to see you here, enjoy your stay. Vivaporius 03:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing that's why I noticed Run4 here to. Well, nice to you anyway. Vivaporius 03:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Null Legion The Null Legion is a classified chapter (and future renegade, long story) composing of psychic blanks and Pariahs. So in the 21st Founding their is a Radical Inquisitor faction who came up with this project. They start this project with the purpose was of using the negative psychic powers of the blanks and augmenting it with the power of astartes. The Radicals had hoped to create an army of blanks for their purposes. They do this by kidnapping 10 young Pariahs from their fate in the Culexus Temple and use their genetics as a template. From there, the Radicals steal genetic samples from many other Pariahs, Blanks, and Culexus assassins. They use arcane and heretical technology from the Dark Ages to modify these genetic samples and mix them in the hopes of creating more psychic negatives who are vat grown. This has been met with suprising success. Though far from the army they had hoped for, they have slowly manage to raise 100 psychic blanks Astartes, 10 of which are true Pariahs. But their numbers are forever small because of how difficult it is to make a blank and the implantation process is difficult. So yeah, Blank marines runnign around, taking down rouge psykers and combating daemons. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Gobba's Inquiry Do you have any factions in EoM? If so, would you consider an alliance? Your servant, Gobba42 18:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't have anything in EoM yet. I don't like to have too many unfinished articles at once and I'm currently working on something. I have no problem collaborating or sharing ideas however.--OvaltinePatrol 18:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'd love it if you have suggestions for any of my pages. Your servant, Gobba42 19:01, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Can I add some things to the House Divided Timeline? Your servant, Gobba42 16:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Fallout Fanon FINNALLY another Fallout Fan, Question, is their a fanon Fallout Wiki I cant seem to find one Orkmarine 23:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :There's the one I admin, Tranquility Lane, if you elect to join I strongly urge you to read the rules and take a look around first. There's also this one, it's much looser in rules and style, which is definitely an appeal to some. There's at least two more, but they're basically dead: The Pip-Boy Wiki and the German language fanon wiki.--OvaltinePatrol 00:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) OP, my chat just stopped working. Tell the guys. Hurry! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:30, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll get back to work on them. I've just been pre-occupied with some other stuff. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey OP, one of you guys ejected and banned me from your region. No idea why... Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Our delegate was a bit too fast on the draw. I unbanned you and mentioned it on the regional bulletin board.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:18, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ovaltine, will you ever revisit Syntara? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Did you want to take over the article?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC) -Regarding the name of the Void Sirens- The Void Sirens take their name from the daemon Slaa'sha'cii, whos name translates to 'Sirens Call'. This daemon is the minor god(ess) of sound and hypnosis, who serves under Slaanesh. The Void Sirens warband are but a small portion of Slaa'sha'cii's followers, the majority being made up of 'the Siren's legion', the lesser daemons in his/her service. And as Slaaneshi daemons are usually portrayed as either wholly or partly female I thought the name to be appropriate. And further more, as Slaaneshi marines are often depicted as androgynous rather than entirely male in appearance, so a name commonly used with female connotations doesn't seem too far fetched. :p Thankyou for your input ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 20:52, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the clarification.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:39, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Just saw your comment on the User made me laugh but I would suggest you say added quote in the summary so people know Commisar Wadders (talk) 18:38, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Mord's Retinue So I added a section and added my two members of the Retinue and left it open for people to add to if they wish, I even took the liberty of making an Inquisitorial Storm Trooper platoon so alot of people can add individual characters. T42 (talk) 22:07, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Cool, thanks!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:23, February 13, 2014 (UTC) : YTMP Template Alexandretta You got it; Monophysites and all the other fun sects of 5th c. Byzantium.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 13:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC)